Gallery:The Chronicles of Meap
An alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and runs off. The boys try to find him. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to find his old friend Balloony. Read the full summary... At home File:Phineas with baseball glove.jpg|Phineas is up to catch. File:FerbPitching.jpg|Ferb "The Curve" Fletcher about to pitch. File:Baseball strike.jpg|"And it's a strike!" File:Phineas catches the baseball.jpg|Phineas catches the baseball in their backyard. File:Perry watching game.jpg|Perry watching the game. File:Candace's Bango-Ru! arrives.png|Candace with her Bango Ru. File:FrogCowHybrid.jpg|"I just discovered why cows and frogs don't date." File:Run for our lives.jpg|"Run for our lives!" HQMeap.jpg Phineas and Ferb wearing baseball caps.jpg File:PerryandMeap.png|Perry and Meap meet. File:Meap's the most adorable thing in the world.jpg|"Meap... He's the most adorable thing in the world!" It should lead us right to Meap.jpg Let's see if we can get a signal.jpg Phineas doesn't think Isabella is interfearing.jpg It's three miles in that direction.jpg Stay with the ship.jpg You wouldn't know cute.JPG Phineas didn't get her insult.jpg Phineas says cool to Isabella.jpg Phineas walks offscreen as Isabella looks at him.jpg File:Grr!.jpg|Isabella is annoyed that Phineas appears to find Meap cuter than her. Isabella is geting little annoying.JPG|Isabella is getting a little annoyed with Phineas. Bunny Bear.JPG Doofeshmirtz's search for Balloony poofed trapped perry.jpg|Agent P trapped with static electricity The Search for Meap Isabella trying to be cute.jpg File:Isabella acting cute.jpg|Isabella tries to get Phineas's attention. Phineas doesn't get Isabella's cuteness again.jpg I keep getting some kind of cute interference.jpg Isabella says it's me.jpg I'm endangering the mission.jpg I shouldn't've come.jpg No, now it's cleared up.jpg I wonder how Ferb is doing.jpg Isabella gets Phineas' attention again.jpg Phineas responds to Isabella for the third time.jpg How come you think Meap is so cute.jpg What does that even mean anyway.jpg Isabella wants to know what cute means.jpg Isabella thinks Phineas mentioned her as cute again.jpg File:Can't figure it out.jpg|Phineas can't figure out where the "cute interference" is coming from. Isabella and Phineas hear Meap's new ship.jpg Meap's rebuilt spaceship.jpg Ferb's work and testing File:Ferb checks the spaceship structure.jpg|Ferb repairs the spaceship. File:Ferbtesting.png|Ferb tests out the spaceship. File:Ferb's skin peels off.jpg|Ferb's skin peels off of his face. File:Picking up a milkshake.jpg|Ferb makes a quick stop at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar. File:Buford and Baljeet stripped.jpg|"We must never speak of this again." "Agreed." File:Zooming by Vanessa.jpg|Ferb zooms by Vanessa... File:Going my way?.jpg|...and backs up a bit to flirt with her. Mah Ride from Outer Space.jpg Ferb Driving.jpg|"You're diggin' my ride from outer space." File:Vanessa impressed.jpg|Vanessa looks impressed. Candace and Meap File:Candace holding Meap.jpg|Candace and Meap. File:Meap holding picture.jpg|Meap holds a mugshot of Mitch. File:bango.jpeg Thumbnail.jpg File:It isn't a toy.jpg|"It isn't a toy! It's a real live alien space ship!" A8810DF0-7380-4CCA-ABB7-47CDC2543B1E.jpeg 121E54E0-8653-4BC5-89D1-C1721BDB790D.jpeg Caught File:Spaceship trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. File:Playing with alien.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella play with Mitch's hostages. Isabella mad Big Mich for harming the space animal's.JPG|Isabella is angry at Big Mitch for harming space animals. I'm having trouble picking up his cute signal.jpg|"Hmm. I'm having trouble picking up Meap's cute signal." Since you obviously won't figure this out on your own.jpg|"Phineas, since you obviously won't figure this out on your own..." I think I'm the one causing the cute interference.jpg|"...I think I'm the one causing the cute interference." Don't be silly, Isabella.jpg|"Don't be silly, Isabella." I took into account.jpg|"I took into account..." Your cuteness.jpg|"...your cuteness..." And adjusted the cute-meter settings accordingly from the beginning.jpg|"...and adjusted the cute meter settings accordingly from the beginning." Look what happens when I change it back to normal.jpg|"See, look what happens when I change it back to normal." File:Cute meter shorts out.jpg|The Cuteness Meter overloads from picking up Isabella's cuteness. So much for finding Meap.jpg|"Oops. So much for finding Meap." Isabella and Phineas see Mitch.jpg Do you think he's okay?.jpg I am known by many names.jpg Look at the cool stuff, Mitch.png|"Hi Mitch! Look at the cool stuff, Mitch! Blah blah blah, Mitch!" Rainbow of death.jpg whoo.JPG|"Whoa." Isabella is impress Meap can fight against Big Mich.JPG|Isabella is impressed that Meap can fight against Big Mitch. Credits File:A little young to save the universe.jpg|Phineas and Ferb during the end credits. File:MeapProfile.jpg|Meap during the end credits. File:Don LaFontaine memoriam.jpg|Memoriam to Don LaFontaine Concept Art meap original.jpg|Original drawing of Meap by Jon Colton Barry. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Chronicles of Meap